legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 71
Narrator: Bender and his team had just arrived at Canterlot Castle in Equestria. There they are meeting Protoman so they can talk to his friend and ally the Digimon Blue about why attacked Princess Luna during the Humanists attack. (Bender and his team arrive at Canterlot's front door there they are met by Princess Celestia) Princess Celestia: Welcome back, Bender. Bender: Good to see you again, Princess Celestia. Skipper: So, Protoman waiting for us? Princess Celestia: He and his brother Megaman are waiting in the dungeon for you all so you can speak to Blue. Heloise: All right! It's time we get some answers outta him. (All of them head inside the castle and they go into the dungeon. There they find Protoman, Megaman, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance waiting) Megaman: Glad you could guys could make it. Protoman: You ready to talk to Blue? Makoto: Yep. Princess Cadance: I hope you can get answers out of him. Princess Luna: I hope you don't mind, but me and Cadance will be joining you. Starfire: We don't mind, but may we ask why? Princess Luna: Cadance is a close friend of him. She wants to know why he turned traitor. And Blue did attack me and I want to know why. Bender: We understand. Helose: Let's get started, then. (Everyone enters the room and Blue is laying with his back facing them) Blue: I told you before: I've got nothing to say. Protoman: Not even to your team, Blue? Blue: (Gets up and faces them) Oh. So you've all come. Bender: It's time for you to tell us why you did this. Megaman: You're a member of our team, Blue. You're a hero like all of us. Princess Luna: And yet this "hero" had sided with the Humanists. He tried to kill me. Makoto: Come on, man. Just tell us why you did it. Blue: I have nothing to say. Skipper: Is that really how you're gonna act? Blue: What you gonna do? Torture me? You know torture won't work. Heloise: He's kinda right. Most people will say ANYTHING to get the pain to stop. Princess Luna: We are giving you a chance to save yourself. If you don't tell us, you'll be in this dungeon for the rest of your life. If you're lucky. Blue: I'll say it again: I have nothing to say to you, Princess of the Night. Princess Cadance: Please, Blue. You have to tell us why you did it. I know you. You are not evil. You would not do something like this. Not unless you were forced into it. Blue:..... Princess Cadance: That's it, isn't it? The Humanists somehow forced you to do this? Blue:...... Princess Cadance: Please tell us. You know we can help you. Blue:..... They have my brother. Bender: What? Princess Luna: Your brother? Blue: The Humanists took my younger brother, James. They threatened to kill him if I did not help. I had no choice. I had some foolish hope that he would still be alive... But what am I talking about. I failed. And my brother is dead. Princess Cadance: So you were protecting your family... Megaman: Poor Blue... Princess Luna:..... (Luna uses her magic and unlocks the cage) Blue: What are you doing? Princess Luna: Blue, I do not believe your brother is dead. Blue: Do not be foolish, princess. They- Princess Luna: It is not a foolish thing to hope your family is alive. And I believe he is still alive. Now, do you want to find him or stay in this cage forever? Blue: You... You really think they he'll still be alive? Princess Cadance: I think we all do. And we'll help you find him. Blue:..... Thank you everyone. Please forgive me, Luna. I'm sorry for what I've done. Princess Luna: No need for forgiveness. I think many of us would have done the same thing. Bender: Well, I'm glad that's settled. Now we can focus on more important things. Blue: Let's not stand around, then. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures